DWMA Online
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: Maka has been playing DWMA Online for weeks, yet she still hasn't found a WEAPON yet. But Black*Star has made plans for a certain white-haired WEAPON who might just be the one she has been looking for. Will he be able to gain her trust despite the fact that they're only meeting in a game, or will she prevent herself from trusting men for the rest of her life?SoMa TsuStar Kiz Crotty
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new story! I also hope to update the others soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters, I down't own Sword Art Online either!**

* * *

Maka ran upstairs avoiding shouting a quick "I'm home" before she rushed into her room, shutting the door behind her, ignoring her father's shouts from the kitchen.

She jumped onto her bed, throwing off her shoes and a satchel she had carried over her shoulder, turning on the game system she had conveniently set up in her room, pulling some kind of glasses that were connected to the system, over her head.

"Hehe, I'm back DWMA." Maka smirked, suddenly appearing in _Death City_. Before she had appeared in this new world, she was wearing a white button-up shirt, a yellow vest, a green and white striped tie, a knee-length plaid skirt, and black school shoes, her ash-brown hair in pigtails that reached just a bit under her shoulders.

Now, she looked a bit different. She was now donned in a black turtleneck shirt that showed off her curves nicely, and a plaid skirt that came up to less than mid-thigh, showing off her long creamy legs. To finish off the look, she had a black trench coat that flared out from the waist and black combat boots with white buckles, black fingerless gloves covering the majority of her hands.

The pig-tailed girl's shoulders dropped abruptly at the site of all the pairs walking around. _When I first signed into the game as a MEISTER I didn't think it would be this hard to find a WEAPON. I knew I should have chosen WEAPON instead! Then it would be way easier fighting on my own! Ugh, keep yourself together Maka!_

Maka headed up the hundreds of stairs towards the academy, not exhausted unlike everybody else around her. Once inside, she headed towards the mission board, which consisted of a holographic board, the missions sorted into columns based on ranks.

These ranks are One-Star, Two-Star, and lastly, Three-Star, which are the most dangerous of missions.

Maka sighed, a pout forming on her lips, _Right now I can only do One-Star missions... If only I had a WEAPON!_

"HEY BOOKWORM! READY TO WORSHIP YOUR GOD?!"

Maka growled, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, green eyes narrowed in anger. A thick, hardcover book shimmering into her hand. She raised her arm, eyes closed, and then she brought her arm down leg coming up as the book was released from her grip, landing in the skull of a blue-haired boy ten metres away from her.

"OOWWW! WHY WOULD YOU HIT YOUR GOD?! Oh right, it didn't hurt, HAHAHAAHA, forgot about that." The boy laughed loudly from his place on the ground, rubbing his head.

"I swear Black*Star..." Maka's eye twitched as she held up her fist in frustration.

"Anyway, apart from you disrespecting your god... Tsubaki and I were wondering if you wanted to come on a mission with us today. You know, form a party? I mean, it'll only be temporary, cause I know you still haven't found a weapon yet."

Maka sighed, her anger and frustration replaced by sadness and exhaustion, "Yeah, no luck so far with that. But yeah sure, I'll join you two, why not? "

Black*Star jumped back onto his feet, grinning, "Awesome! Let's go!"

It wasn't long until they had reached a dark alleyway not that far from the academy, where a girl was waiting for them. She was taller than both Black*Star and Maka, but only an inch taller than the blue-haired boy, and had her long, black hair in a high ponytail. (Black*Star and Tsubaki are wearing what they usually wear in the anime)

The girl seemed to brighten up at the sight of the pig-tailed meister, "Maka! I'm so glad you came!"

Maka laughed awkwardly, "Hey Tsubaki... yeah, I guess I had nothing else to do..."

Tsubaki's smile wavered as she attempted to reassure her friend, "But I'm sure you'll be able to do missions with your own partner soon!"

The black-haired girl rubbed her neck, bringing up the menu and requesting Maka to be in her party with Black*Star. The request popped up in front of Maka, and she accepted it with a tap of her finger.

Black*Star smirked, "Nice to have you on the team Maka. Tsubaki, is he gonna be here soon?"

Tsubaki nodded, her kind demeanor replaced with cute determination, "He should be appearing any second!"

Just as she finished saying it, a figure jumped from the roof above them to the roof opposite. As if they were ninjas, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Maka jumped from the ground onto the roof with ease.

They abruptly broke into a run after the dark figure, Maka being the one closest to him. Even in the real world, Maka was a brilliant runner, so for the last couple of weeks that she had been playing DWMA online, she had been boosting up her speed level. She wasn't one to focus on strength, Maka, being the bookworm she was, knew that the right level of speed could lend a hit strength, even in the gaming world.

"Tsubaki, transform!" The bluenette shouted at his weapon, and her form glowed, morphing into a chain scythe that landed in his hands.

Black*Star leaped into the air, holding one blade while he threw the other at the mysterious figure.

The figure simply leaned to the side, dodging the blade, but Black*Star grabbed the chain, making the blade rear back towards him. He caught it with his free hand, "Maka!"

"On it!" The female meister leaped over the man, landing in front of him, making him slide to a halt. He was completely made up of darkness, his eyes glowing a bright red.

Maka suddenly dropped to the ground, one hand holding her weight, as her long leg swept his own. He jumped up, but Maka simply spun her legs so she was spinning in a handstand, pushing herself from the ground, so her feet smashed into his face.

While he was falling, Black*Star yelled, 'Tsubaki, Shuriken Mode!" The chain scythe morphed into a shuriken that was almost a metre in length, and he launched it at the man.

As the shuriken made contact with the man, the darkness that was his body split in two, and a red ball of light took its place.

Tsubaki transformed into her human form mid-air, landing not a metre away from Maka. She walked over to the light, taking it gently in her hands, sucking it into her mouth and swallowing it slowly.

"Good job Tsubaki!" Black*Star grinned like an idiot, high-fiving his partner.

_Souls, the physical representation of life in DWMA online. All players have blue souls, while the monsters in-game, the pre-kishin, have red souls. These particular souls have the ability to boost the levels of only a WEAPON. For us meisters, if we don't have a weapon of our own, we can trade it for in-game money, otherwise, they aren't of much worth._

Little did Maka know, somebody was watching her, and as they smirked, they said one word, "Cool."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or SAO!**

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"She seems cool."

"Aaand?"

"I guess it'd be cool to be her weapon."

"SWEET! THAT BOOKWORM IS SO GONNA WORSHIP ME AFTER THIS!"

"Keep your voice down Star!"

The bluenette chuckled like an idiot, rubbing the back of his neck,"Sorry."

He and a white-haired boy who looked his age, were not that far from Maka and Tsubaki, who were still hanging around the place where they completed their mission.

Black*Star grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him along against his will, surprising the boy.

"OI, BOOKWORM!"

The bookworm in question growled, "What is it now Black*Star?"

Black*Star grinned, "Your god has found you a weapon!"

Maka raised a brow, walking towards Black*Star and the boy he had dragged with him. The assassin finally let him go, and he immediately brushed himself off, straightening his jacket while he glared at Black*Star.

He was donned in a black leather jacket, red t-shirt, black jeans, and all-black-converse. It was his eyes that fascinated her though, they were a deep crimson, and despite the face she knew that they might not be his real eye colour, Maka couldn't help but get lost in them.

She felt a blush starting to form on her cheeks when she realised that she had been checking him out, but calmed down when she noticed him looking her up and down as well. _Wait, does that mean he's checking me out too? No Maka! Don't sound so hopeful! Men are nothing but lying, cheating and conniving bastards, this guy will be just the same!_

To lessen the feeling of awkward, Maka put her hand between them, "Maka."

She mentally sighed in relief when he put his hand in her own, shaking it back, "Soul."

The meister raised her eyebrow at the name, _Who calls their kid that? I guess it's probably just the name he uses for in-game_.

She blushed again, noticing the amused look in his eye at her reaction to his name. Maka rubbed her neck, "So you're a weapon huh?"

Soul smirked, "Hell yeah. Think fast."

Before she knew it his body was glowing, and morphing into his weapon form. Despite this, Maka's high reflex level helped her out, and she spun him in her gloved hands, finishing in a fighting stance that immediately felt right for the two of them.

Maka looked down, her eyes wide in awe as she observed his weapon form, he was a scythe.

For those who chose WEAPON when they first logged into the game, weren't actually able to choose their weapon form. Their weapon was decided depending on the answers they gave for the personality quiz.

Even the meisters took the quiz after they had chosen, which decided which weapons they were most compatible with. After Maka took the quiz, her result was _Scythe Technician_. But unfortunately, no matter how hard she had tried, she hadn't found any weapons that were scythes.

According to the info brokers she had spoken to, they were only two of them in the whole game so far. That was yesterday, so despite the fact that the game had been out for several weeks, and thousands, most likely millions of people had logged in, only two would have been compatible.

It was pretty amazing to see one of them in person, well, in game anyway. Out of only two people, this guy, Soul, was one of them.

Maka hadn't really kept her hopes up about the whole thing, because the second scythe was already taken. So, to have met the only one left that could be her partner right in front of her, was pretty awesome.

Even though Maka gets angry at Black*Star calling her a bookworm, it really is true. Before she had bought DWMA Online, without telling her father of course, using the moeny she ahd earnt on her own, she had read up on it, not exactly wanting to risk anything happening to her that was like what happened in SAO, or GGO.

Apparently the game was to help people socialise in a way. With the help of the personality quiz, people were paired up based on their responses. Many of these pairs had already become either best friends, or even more. Yeah, Maka had Black*Star, and he was like a brother to her, and Tsubaki, who was always lovely. But she wanted something else, a bond that would last forever, with someone who understood what she had gone through as a kid. In truth, she was kind of afraid that it was a boy, because apart from Black*Star, she didn't trust them.

_Maybe he's different, maybe he'll be able to help me trust again._

This was one of the reasons why she had bought DWMA Online. She wouldn't admit it, but despite her fears, she wanted her partner to be a boy. A boy who could prove her wrong, prove to her that not all men were the same. Not all like her Papa.

Soul's appearance shimmered in the reflection of the scythe, making Maka blush once again at the sight of his bare chest. He smirked at her, "Cool. Looks like we're partners then."

Maka gulped, nodding, staring at him, yet staring into space at the same time, as she spun him upwards, him landing on the ground coolly.

The pig-tailed girl looked up, noticing the darkening artificial sky. "I should probably log out, Papa should be back soon."

Black*Star didn't miss the disgust in her eyes as she mentioned her father. His eyes narrowed at the thought of him, he wasn't exactly a fan of him either. But he disguised it with a grin, his eyes still showing sympathy, "Hey Maks, since it's Friday, you wanna come over to our place tonight?"

Her eyes softened in gratitude, and she nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Without another word, Maka and Black*Star logged out, leaving Soul and Tsubaki. The black-haired weapon walked closer to Soul, smiling in a way that it was almost a smirk, "She needs you Soul."

Soul raised a brow, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"You'll understand soon enough." Tsubaki, leaving it like that, logged off, waving before her from disappeared.

Soul smirked, shaking his head, "Guess I'll have to wait, cause I have no idea what the hell she was talking about."

With the tap of a finger, he disappeared, leaving the place empty, all of them back in the real world.

Maka lifted the visor off her head, waiting to hear any sign of her father being home. He had been in the house when she had logged in, but Maka knew better.

Hearing nothing, the pigtailed girl pulled her shoes on, picking up an overnight bag she had prepared for times like these, and left her room.

As soon as she was a fair way from her house, but still able to see it, she noticed a car driving in her driveway. Maka's grip on her bag tightened as she gritted her teeth. Her father was getting out of the car, wine bottle in his hand, a prostitute under his arm as he staggered into their home.

Maka couldn't handle it, and she ran, not stopping until she had reached an apartment building, and reached room number 42.

She brought out a key from her pocket, opening the apartment to see Black*Star waiting for her. She kicked off her shoes in anger, throwing her bag carelessly onto the ground beside them. Maka immediately ran into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder, the bluenette rubbing her back as he held her tightly.

She used to be the same height as him, but time had been kind to his height, and had let him grow until he was almost as tall as Tsubaki. Maka was a head shorter than him, so he was more like her big brother now that he was so tall, suiting his age more.

Maka was 16, while Black*Star and Tsubaki were a year older, so they never really got to see her often during school, only during morning tea and lunch.

Black*Star hated it, because he was't able to protect her as much as he should have, but he kept quiet for her sake. He knew that Maka wanted to be able to take care of herself, she hated needing others, she always wanted to do it alone. She thought that she was a burden to Black*Star and Tsubaki, but they wanted to protect her, they needed to know that she was alright, especially Black*Star.

_But maybe now, with Soul, she won't need me, she won't need us anymore. Maybe he can help fix the mess her dad made._

* * *

**Please R&amp;R! Tell me what I've done well, or ****what I've done badly so I can improve! Cause the more I improve, the more you guys can enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys have any suggestions for little dribbles within the story just let me know! I want all you fabulous people out there to enjoy my story to the fullest! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or SAO**

* * *

"Black*Star, wake up."

"I'm your god, worship me peasants..." The blue-haired boy muttered in his sleep, snores separating the words.

Tsubaki sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..."

The sweet girl suddenly pushed Black*star off the couch, making sure he got a good hit to his head on the way down from the coffee table.

"YOUR GOD IS ALERT! " He launched into a sitting position, using the coffee table and the couch to stabilise himself.

"Shhhh, don't be so loud Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded him, whispering harshly.

"Oh, sorry Tsu, is Maka up yet?"

"No, not yet."

The black-haired girl had peeked into Black*Star's room, concerned due to the lack of noise. After all, Black*Star snored pretty loud, so when she woke up to silence, she got worried. But when she looked into his room, she saw Maka there instead, curled up into a tiny ball, her eyes still slightly red and puffy. Tsubaki wanted to hug her right then and there, the girl was so cute and sad, she felt the immediate urge to comfort her.

Tsubaki, knowing that Black*Star would need his 'godly' caffeine for waking up at such an 'ungodly' hour, she moved over to the kitchen, making two cups of coffee and a cup of green tea. She had a feeling Maka would want caffeine when she woke up too, but it wouldn't need to be quite as strong as Black*Star's.

She pushed Black*Star's cup of coffee towards him on the breakfast bar, sipping her tea quietly.

It was no sooner that Maka walked around the corner, rubbing her eyes, donned in an oversized shirt,"Morning."

Tsubaki smiled sweetly,"Good morning Maka, do you feel any better?"

The ash-brunette nodded, taking a seat beside Black*Star, thanking Tsubaki quietly as she passed her a cup of coffee.

The three of them sat their quietly, sipping their beverages in awkward unison. Tsubaki was the first one to break the silence, "You have a weapon now Maka!"

Maka nodded, yet it wasn't an enthusiastic motion, more monotone, the events of last night weighing on her mind.

"Well, it isn't official yet, but you'll get to see Soul today won't you?"

This surprisingly seemed to make Maka feel better, the bookworm looked slightly less upset now.

Black*Star suddenly pumped his fist into the air, having come to either a realisation or a decision, maybe both.

"BYE TSUBAKI! I'LL BE BACK REAL SOON!" Without another word, Black*Star grabbed Maka's wrist, pulling her from his apartment, out of the building and onto the street.

Maka sighed loudly, obviously frustrated, "Where are you taking me Black*Star?!"

"HOME!"

It was then that she started struggling, "No Black*Star! I don't want to go back there! At least not yet!"

Black*Star turned around, his face completely serious, "If that bastard even comes close to you I will punch his lights out Maka, I promise. But you need to get to your room and log in so you can forget about the real world for a bit."

,

His eyes softened, "You always look happier when you're at the DWMA. And I like it better when you're smiling."

Maka stopped struggling, her eyes widening, and tears suddenly started spilling down her cheeks.

_I keep on forgetting that I have a big brother who loves me. I don't know what I'd do without you Black*Star..._

Black*Star grinned, "Now let's go." He continued to drag her, as if he hadn't just said something that was totally unlike him.

This time Maka didn't struggle, she let her big brother pull her along the sidewalk towards the home she dreaded so much.

Black*Star, having been like an assassin before he had even started playing DWMA Online, helped her sneak through the house and into her room. The two managed to reach her room without waking up her father on the couch, and the thankfully absent lady he had come with.

Smirking, the blue-haired idiot ruffled Maka's hair, "I'll see you on the other side bookworm."

"Normally, I would cop you for that, but because I'm in a better mood this morning than usual, I'll let you leave unscathed."

Then he jumped out the window, _Idiot. Oh well, it's not like he can hurt himself that badly, I hope..._

Without another thought, Maka dropped onto her bed, bringing the visor over her eyes, preparing once more for the virtual world that was DWMA.

Death City, it doesn't sound particularly welcoming, but to Maka, it was better than the real world.

The pig-tailed girl was back in her meister outfit, this time, running up the steps like a professional runner.

Maka slid to a stop in front of the mission board, eyes bright as she looked at the two-star missions.

_Now that I have a weapon, I can finally try out the harder mission! _Maka's expression dimmed slightly, _But what if we can't handle it? It would make sense to go with an easy one first, see how well we work together as a team. _

Having made her decision, Maka selected a one-star mission. The title of the mission disappeared, and if she brought up her missions, it would be there, waiting to be completed.

"Keen are we?" Maka jumped at the sound of a deep voice, turning around to face her new partner.

"So what if I am?" The meister snapped at him, not afraid to glare at his crimson orbs.

Soul raised his hands in surrender, "There's nothing bad about it. So, what mission have you chosen for us?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, feeling like she should ignore him, and refuse to answer his question. But in the end her nice side convinced her otherwise, "Jack the Ripper."

"Sounds cool."

"Do you want to try _that _first?"

Soul smirked, "Maka, if you're telling me that you want to make out, you could have jus-" And the albino was on the ground, a holographic novel indented in his skull.

Maka was blushing furiously, the idea itself wasn't exactly repulsive to her, she actually wouldn't have minded it. But that wasn't something that she was going to let him find out. "I meant SOUL RESONANCE you pervert!"

The red-eyed boy got to his feet, grumbling about violent women not getting jokes.

His meister stomped away, and Soul immediately knew he was going to have a very odd relationship with this girl, that it might actually be fun.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think so I can improve and make these stories more bearable for all of you brilliant readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but school is a b***h! I had already started this chapter a while ago, but I wasn't able to finish it. I know that my chapters are pretty short, but I'm trying to make them as long as I can without making you wait so long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or SAO**

* * *

Maka and Soul stood side by side on the roof top of a 5-story building in Death City.

"You ready?" Maka stared straight ahead of her as she asked her partner.

Soul smirked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Narrowing her eyes, Maka scoffed, muttering under her breath, "Cause you're male."

The albino's eye twitched, "Excuse me tiny tits?"

Maka turned to face him, eyes ablaze, fists clenched, "You heard me sharky!"

The meister and weapon stood facing one another, both growling at each other.

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with!"

"Well, we would have already completed soul resonance if the bookworm had kept her mouth shut."

Closing her eyes, Maka took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down,"Please, just transform."

Transforming with a growl and much reluctance, Soul landed in Maka hands, and she gripped him tightly, determination in her eyes.

Spreading her feet apart, Maka braced herself, Soul's reflection showing his own determined stance.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" As they screamed in unison, a bar appeared in front of them. Above the bar read 'RESONANCE RATE', the bar itself filling up steadily, before the sparks and energy flying around them stopped, and all was silent.

Maka was puffing, eyes wide with confusion. Why hadn't it worked? When Black*Star and Tsubaki activated _their _Soul Resonance, it didn't deactivate until they had exhausted their resonance levels.

The higher the resonance rate, the longer the resonance lasts, and the more powerful its effects are.

The meister had been so focused that she hadn't been able to read how high their resonance rose until it failed.

Knowing her, Maka would usually be angry, but this time, she was depressed and exhausted.

Maka's arms went limp, eyes sullen, her hands barely gripping the scythe as it glowed a light blue colour.

Soul was now in front of her, and instead of shouting at her like she thought he would he sighed, pushing a hand through his white locks, "So do you know what happened?"

The ash-brunette glared at him, "If I knew, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

The weapon glared straight back, hand dropping from his hair, "Feel free to come and find me when the b*tch is gone."

Without another word, Soul walked away, his body disintegrating into millions of tiny, glowing pixels.

The glare dropped from Maka's eyes, and instead her eyes were filled with guilt and regret. She knew she shouldn't take out her frustration on him, he worked just as hard as she did.

Maka had been able to sneak a peak at his levels, and they were pretty impressive. Besides, it was enough that he tolerated her in her worst moments. It was almost like he knew just the words to say to get her to calm down

But what could she do? He had already logged out, and who knew when he would be back?

Make sighed, she was going to have to work a miracle, and only gods could do that. So she was just going to have to go for her second best option. Even it was only someone who thought of themselves like a god.

She was going to have to find Black*Star.

It didn't take long, just an IM and a minute later and shouting could be heard in the distance, "YAHOO!"

The surrogate siblings agreed to meet outside Deathbucks, Maka didn't even have to tell him what she wanted to ask him before he had agreed, assuring her that her god had time for her.

"SUP NERD! Your god has come!"

Make simply sighed, shaking her head, clearly disapproving of the blunette's antics. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Normally I don't help peasants, but since you're my favourite follower, I can make an exception." Black*Star's booming voice decreased in volume slightly, but was still quite loud as he puffed out his chest, fists resting on his hips.

Refraining from hitting him with another holographic book, Maka cut right to the chase, "Can you contact Soul, and tell him to log back on?"

Black*Star smirked, "Anything for a little sister."

It was then that he too disappeared, but it wasn't even two minutes later that he was back again, having appeared behind her this time it seemed.

Turning around, she got ready to hear whether he had contacted Soul or not, "Is he coming back or-"

Maka's words were caught in her throat, refusing to continue.

A set of sharp teeth smirked at her, "So you're back now?"

The meister was already preparing to shout at him, anger burning in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. Looking down at her feet, Maka mumbled words under her breath, loud enough for Soul to hear. "I'm sorry that I took out my anger only you, it was my fault the resonance didn't work.

It was then Soul smiled a genuine smile, walking towards her, one hand in his pocket, the other extended towards her, "We're in this together."

Maka's eyes widened, her head snapping up to meet those crimson eyes, that managed to steal her breath each time. The ash-brunette, looked down at his hand, slipping her dainty hand into his own.

"Together."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Soul raised an eyebrow, virtual coffee in his hands as he leaned onto the table, Maka opposite from him, coffee in her own hands.

"You've been through so much, and I had the nerve to take my anger out on you."

The albino found it astonishing how much he had revealed to the meister, and how intently she had listened. He even told her about his elder brother, Wes, whom his parents claimed should be his role model. Soul had never told anybody that he had been somewhat forced into the music industry by his music-obsessed parents.

The only thing that had every really kept him going was the grand piano that sat in his room every night, becoming him to come and play a tune. But someone as kind-hearted as Maka, should never have to hear those tunes he plays. She would be terrified. Wouldn't she?

Soul's eyes widened, was it just him, or was that empathy in her eyes? No, there was no way that she could possibly know how he felt. "It's fine really. Ever since Star introduced me to DWMA, life's been… okay."

Maka looked down into her virtual mug, guilt plain in her large emerald orbs. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that. By me, _or_ your parents."

Yet again, he couldn't help the shock from showing in his eyes, but Maka didn't notice. This girl, she was really something wasn't she?

"Listen tiny tits," Maka glared at him, "Maka…" At her look of approval, he continued, "I'm fine, really, you don't need to be sorry."

His meister still didn't look quite convinced, but she nodded, as if making a decision with herself. "I need to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Soul managed a small wave before her form disappeared into a flourish of pixels.

The albino sighed, it was time to return to the real world, time to leave the world that allowed him to be happy. But it wasn't until now that he realised just how happy it could make him.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I APOLOGISE GREATLY FOR MY ABSENCE! SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BEEN A REAL PAIN IN THE A**, AND I HATE IT A LOT AT THE MOMENT! HOWEVER, DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES I AM NOW FREE TO WRITE ONCE MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or SAO, let alone any of their characters. *murmurs under breath* Cause if I did then Soul and Maka would have gotten together by now...**

**SOUL&amp;MAKA: Wait, what?!**

**ME: Nothing! I said nothing!**

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Soul raised an eyebrow at his meister, no convinced that she was ready quite yet.

Maka nodded vigorously, determination rolling off her in waves, "We're going to do it this time!"

Soul smiled, shaking his head at the ash-brunette's antics, "Alright," the albino smirked at her,"But if we're gonna do it, we've got to do it right."

The petit girl smirked back, holding out her hand for him to take, grateful for the blue glow that came after his hand locked with hers. Spinning the scythe above her head, Maka halted in a fighting stance, "Ready?"

Soul's appearance flickered into life on the red and black blade, his smirk contagious, "You know it."

Nodding at each other, they screamed in perfect unison, "SOUL RESONANCE!"

This time, both Soul and Maka paid attention to the bar that appeared in front of them, and they couldn't help the smirks that crept onto their lips as it rose to _88%_.

"SPECIAL SKILL OF THE SCYTHE MEISTER!" Maka shouted, spinning Soul as his form changed. The blade took on a glow, showing off an array of different colours, changing in shape, size and design. "WITCH HUNTER!"

* * *

Soul hi-fived Maka as they headed towards the location where 'Jack the Ripper' had been rumoured to appear. Now that they had succeeded with Soul Resonance, the two's morale had raised significantly.

"Wow, an alleyway, what a surprise," the albino draws, the sarcasm practically dripping from his lips, earning himself a slap to the back of the head.

"Come on, let's go." Maka struggled to hide the smile that threatened to sneak onto her lips, walking in front of him in an attempt to hide it. In the darkness of the alleyway, Maka knew that when 'Jack the Ripper' did come, she wouldn't be able to see him. So, she decided to use the ability that she had been granted with at the start of the game. Closing her eyes for a moment, Maka snapped them back open, her pupils dilated, words appearing in front of her eyes, _SOUL PERCEPTION ACTIVATED._

Soul's eyes widened slightly, he had heard of the ability before. It had only been granted to a select few players, and finding out that his own meister was one of them, was surprising. The albino smirked, his meister was awesome, more so than she gave herself credit for.

Maka's eye slowly roamed over their surroundings, taking in all of the faraway souls, until she saw it, the red soul that stood out from all the others. The ash-brunette raised her arm, pointing at the roof above them, "Over there, coming this way."

"Let's bag our first soul," The white-haired boy grinned, taking his meister's outstretched hand.

Maka spun him skilfully, running to the wall of the opposite building, before running up the wall itself. Once she reached the top, Maka flipped her body, landing on the roof of the building where she had spotted the pre-kishin's soul. Walking slowly, Maka pointed the tip of the scythe wherever she heard a stray noise.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the soul appeared in front of her vision once more. Jumping the air, spinning her body along with the scythe, Maka managed to nick 'Jack' on the shoulder, before he leaped to the side.

"Above you to your left!" Soul shouted, analysing the pre-kishin's movements like a hawk.

Maka plunged to scythe into the roof, using it to propel herself in a circle, kicking 'Jack' in the face.

Chasing after the demon's fallen body, Maka sliced downwards, but 'Jack' darted to the side, raking his claws towards her, but being blocked by Soul. It went on like this for a good ten seconds, Maka attacking, then blocking, listening to the warnings and advice Soul gave her, until she managed to get him mid-air. As soon as 'Jack' leapt away from her at a decent distance from the ground, Maka launched herself from the ground towards him.

The virtual roof beneath her broke with the force, her speed inhuman as she reached the pre-kishin before he even started falling. She swung her body along with Soul, slicing the demon's body in half. Maka's spinning body planted itself on the roof at the far end of the building, and she and Soul watched with satisfaction as the pre-kishin's body disappeared to reveal the soul that awaited them.

The red, scaly soul slowly descended towards them, and Soul's arm reached out from the blade, grabbing the soul, he landed on the ground in human form. Tipping his head back, Soul smirked, before opening his jaws wide, and dropping the soul, snapping it in between his sharp teeth. The albino chewed, before swallowing, sighing, satisfied. Turning to his smiling meister, he grinned back at her, "98 and a witch soul more to go."

* * *

"Your resonance rate was what?!" Tsubaki's eyes were wide, while Black*Star was grumbling curses under his breath beside her.

Maka and Soul cocked their heads to the side, answering her in unison "88%"

"Maka! Soul! The average resonance rate is 55 to 60%!"

The meister and weapon pair's eyes widened, they hadn't been expecting that. Tsubaki went on shouting about how her and Black*Star were lucky enough to have a resonance rate of 70%. Then Black*Star disturbed the whole of Deathbucks, screaming that he didn't need the best resonance rate to be the best, bragging that his strength levels were through the roof.

Although, he wasn't wrong there; the boy's strength levels were off the charts, as well as his accuracy levels. The blunette was only slightly slower than Maka, and their abilities were most definitely above average.

Tsubaki eventually claimed down, going on to talk about another player who would be envious of their resonance rate. Soul and Maka thought this would be the case for most other meister and weapon pairs, but she went on to clarify. She said something about being envious, due to 8 being one of his favourite numbers, let alone 88. Apparently, his OCD had influenced the design of the academy, as his father was the creator of the game.

Maka wondered, would _they_ ever get to meet this mystery, symmetry-obsessed player?

Little did she know, that sort of chaos was coming sooner than anybody would have liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, SAO, or any of their characters**

* * *

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

The two were standing in front of the mission board, eyes scanning all the possible jobs that they could take. Meanwhile, Maka had been wondering, if her and Soul worked so well together in the virtual world, what about the real one?

"Do you think we'll ever meet in the real world?"

The albino too his eyes off the mission board, crimson orbs flicking over to her in an instant. He though for a bit, but settled with a shrug, "Maybe. I mean, I know Black*Star in real life too so-"

"You what? Do you go to our school?"

Soul shook his head, "No, I'm home-schooled, old man's orders."

"How do you know Black*Star then?" Maka tilted her head to the side cutely, not understanding the affiliation between her weapon and surrogate brother. If Soul was friends with Black*Star, then Maka would have met him in real life by now, wouldn't she?

"Even though my old man's strict with my studies, he lets me play for the city's basketball team. That's where I met Black*Star." Soul grinned over at her, actually pleased with meeting the rowdy boy.

_That explains a lot. I've never gone to any of Black*Star's basketball games, so that would explain why I've never seen Soul before. _Maka had never been to Black*Star's games before, with the excuse that she didn't want to be in a room full of sweaty boys bouncing a ball over the court. But the real reason was something that she ashamed to admit. The great all-knowing Maka Albarn, had no idea how to play basketball, and Maka couldn't stand watching something that she didn't understand. But know, the bookworm felt the desire to go now, in hope of meeting Soul in real life. _No Maka! Why would you go through that just to meet someone? A boy nonetheless? _"Oh, that's cool..."

She didn't press him any further.

* * *

"Hey, Black*Star?"

"What's up sis?"

The two were currently in Black*Star's apartment, watching an anime on the television while they splayed themselves over the couch. Being a Saturday, Maka decided that she wanted to come over to Black*Star's place, and after a quick text warning her that she'd be coming over, she was at his place in an instant.

"Do you have a, umm, a basketball game today?" Maka bit her lip, hoping that she didn't sound suspicious, finally showing interest in basketball.

"YEP! YOUR GOD'S PLAYING THIS AFTERNOON!" Black*Star continued to rant about how his team wouldn't win without him. Despite the volume of his rant, it only took a single whisper to silence him.

"Can I come?"

Black*Star stared at her wide-eyed, for once he was speechless. The bluenette didn't know how to feel. Should he be excited? Or scared... To be honest, he felt the latter, but Black*Star being Black*Star, composed himself rather quickly. "I SEE YOU'VE FINALLY COME TO YOUR SENSES! WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WITNESS A GOD AT WORK BEFORE; I'LL NEVER KNOW! HAHAHAHA!"

Maka sighed, relieved that he didn't push her for answers as to why she was suddenly interested now. The ash-brunette didn't notice the curious look in Tsubaki's eyes as she smiled at her, the aroma of her green tea filling the room.

* * *

Maka was an idiot. She couldn't believe she talked herself into doing this! The know-it-all had been so excited to meet Soul, that she forgot something important.

There are more than two teams that play in competitions.

And Black*Star's was playing last.

She was doomed.

The brave Maka Albarn had suffered through the abandonment of her mother, the vile ordeal of chewing gum attached to her hair, insults aimed at her lacking chest.

But she didn't know if she was ready for _this_.

One girl could only go through so much.

And this was crossing the line.

_Come on Maka! Don't be a wuss! You can do this!_

And so, she sucked it up, sitting beside Tsubaki with a determine look gracing her features. The black-haired girl beside her giggled softly, having already caught on to why Maka had asked to come. Maka looked up at her, rising an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she was laughing at. Tsubaki hugged her,"Maka, you're so adorable!"

* * *

This was it, Black*Star's game. It had been hard, but she had done it.

Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't run out at the start of the first game.

Maka's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for that familiar white head of hair. _Don't be stupid Maka, he wouldn't have white hair in real life_. With this in mind, she waited as patiently as she could for the players to come on to the court. To no avail. She bounced her knee, tapped her opposite knee while she chewed on the nails of her opposite hand.

Not exactly as patient as she had hoped.

_There they are!_

The team players filed onto the court, her brother sticking out the most due to his oddly coloured hair. The ash-brown haired girl's eyes flicked over each of the players on her surrogate brother's team, until she was interrupted by Tsubaki's voice.

"Maka, Soul called in sick, he said he couldn't make it to tonight's game."

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here, but I'll leave you this:**

**Maka is not a happy camper**

**Please R&amp;R, I hope to have the next chapter published soon.**


End file.
